Uchiha Mitsuru
Uchiha Mitsuru is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Tsukuyomi Ruriko. He's the eldest brother to Uchiha Haruke, Uchiha Miwa, and Uchiha Manabu. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Mitsuru is actually born during the Shippuden. His father is Uchiha Itachi and his mother is Tsukuyomi Ruriko. (Not much else is planned for the Shippuden yet) Part III Part three is actually told from Mitsuru's point of view, however it is yet to be written. Personality Mitsuru is pretty outspoken and pessimistic, having a bit of a sarcastic attitude, like his mother. Another trait he got from her is his temper, which he puts to use a lot, but he's working on controlling it. Mitsuru is very protective of the twins, Miwa and Manabu. However, he has a bad relationship with his brother, Haruke. The two argue whenever together. Even so, Mitsuru is protective of him and offers to take any hits for him. Mitsuru is mocked by Haruke for being a 'mama's boy'. Mitsuru constantly worries about his mother because she's a bit reckless, picking fights with his uncle, Sasuke. Mitsuru enjoys her company, however, and is commonly seen smiling around her. Unfortunately, Mitsuru's a bit of a crybaby, much to his siblings' disappointment. Mitsuru has been caught crying over sad stories or if he's terrified. Mitsuru tries his best to hide this fact, seen covering his face with his hands and muttering when crying in an attempt to hide it. Mitsuru is very friendly and will talk to anyone he wants, whether he knows them or not. He loves his family dearly and likes helping his mother plan events. He's very curious, though, and shamelessly eavesdrops on a lot of conversations in Konohagakure. The only person who really puts Mitsuru into order is Sasuke. Mitsuru shows respect for him, however, it's mostly out of fear. Whether it's because Sasuke is the leader of the Uchiha Clan by that point or because his mother exaggerates stories about him, it's unknown. However, Mitsuru seems to be just fine around Sasuke's sons, Shisui and Nakusu. Mitsuru tends to get annoyed with both of them, but there's a little something about everyone that aggravates Mitsuru. His reactions to sexual situations and romance are pretty much the same as his mother's. He'll get flustered and embarrassed, some of his temper being revealed as he demands a change of subject. Appearance Mitsuru's hair is raven black and hangs to his shoulder blades loosely, straight with his bangs framing his face. His eyes are cloudy day gray. At the beginning of Part III, Mitsuru wears a light gray t-shirt, but the collar is diamond-like and becomes a black hood. He wears black elbow braces and kneepads as well as dark gray loose shorts with sewn slits in the sides. His ninja shoes are dark gray and he wears his headband around his waist. As there is a Part IV to the series, where he's age 15, he wears a Jounin vest over a fishnet tank top that’s rather loose fitting, baggy black pants and black ninja shoes. His headband is moved to his forehead. He still wears the elbow pads and his hair loose. Like his mother, Mitsuru sharpens his canine teeth so he can bite through flesh easier, hoping to slightly ease the pain of the bite. Abilities Mitsuru has Sharingan, but he prefers to use it if the situation becames tense and uncomfortable. He's rather good with it and it disappoints Sasuke that Mitsuru doesn't use it often, even though he knows the side effects of using it a lot. Instead, Mitsuru chooses to use his own style of Genjutsu. Mitsuru is excellent in Genjutsu, using it because he isn't much of an attacker. Mitsuru uses one type of Genjutsu, called Osoreru No Jutsu, that pulls the victim's fears forward, but nothing like reliving a murder from the past. It's simpler, like making them see tons of spiders or getting the feeling of drowning. Another type of Genjutsu he uses it to show the opponent something they want, causing them to become physically disoriented. For example, if he used it on Naruto and gave him a show of ramen, Naruto would eventually snap out of it and be pretty dizzy. This jutsu is called Chotto Yotteiru No Jutsu. Mitsuru is also rather good at Taijutsu, being pretty fast since he's small and thin for his age. Although, it's not the same style nor speed as Guy or Lee's, it's still pretty effective. It's a combination of his cannibalistic instincts and speed. He mostly ducks attacks using his speed and his blows are usually only slashes with his nails or bites with his teeth. As for ninjutsu, Mitsuru rarely uses it. It's not that his ninjutsu is terrible... He just doesn't like to waste his chakra attacking people who haven't exactly done anything to him. Mitsuru is more of a defender and waits for people to attack him first. Of course, this doesn't apply if someone harms his teammates or family. If harm were to come to them, he'd easily attack them, probably not win, but he'd try anyway. Trivia *Mitsuru's favorite food, if not his opponents, sashimi. His least favorite are fruits. *Mitsuru's hobbies range from going to the hot springs, napping in random places around the house, or accompanying his mother to the store to shop for food. *Mitsuru has a big fear of dark, enclosed spaces as he hates the feeling of being unable to breathe. *Mitsuru's favorite word is "together". Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Uchiha Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Next Generation